Terajima Shinobu
Perfil thumb|250px|Terajima Shinobu *'Nombre:' 寺島しのぶ (てらじま しのぶ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Terajima Shinobu *'Nombre real:' Shinobu Ghnassia Terajima / 寺島 グナシア 忍 *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kioto, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposo/artista francés Laurent Gunacia (ローラン・グナシア) y un hijo *'Agencia:' TOP COAT Dramas *Poison Daughter, Holy Mother (WOWOW, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Tocho Bakuha (TBS, 2018) *Fukuda Kazuko Seikei Tobo 15-nen (TV Asahi, 2016) *Josei Sakka Mysteries Utsukushiki Mitsu no Uso (Fuji TV, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015) *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) *Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) *Innocent (WOWOW, 2012) *Shitamachi Rocket (WOWOW, 2011) *Nise Isha to Yobarete ~Okinawa Saigo no Ikaiho~ (YTV, 2010) *Ryoma Den (NHK, 2010) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Yottsu no Uso (TV Asahi, 2008) *Kenkaku Shobai Specials: Haru no Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shinjitsu no Shuki BC-kyu Senpan Kato Tetsutaro: Watashi wa Kai ni Naritai (NTV, 2007) *Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) *Haru, Barneys de (WOWOW, 2006) *Dazai Osamu Monogatari (TBS, 2005) *Otona no Natsu Yasumi (2005) *Fuyu no Undokai (NTV, 2005) *Zeppeki (NHK, 2004) *Musashi (2003) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2000) *Love and Eros (TBS, 1998) *Aishi Suginakute Yokatta (TV Asahi, 1998) *Amagi Goe (1998) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) Películas *Tomerareruka, Oretachi o (2018) *Nomitori Samurai (2018) *Oh Lucy! (2018) *Star Sand Hoshizuna Monogatari (2017) *Dear Etrange (2017) *Uragiri no Machi (2016) *My Uncle (2016) *Autumn / Aki no Riyuu (2016) *The Shell Collector (2016) *A Samurai Chronicle / Higurashi no Ki (2014) *Japan's Tragedy / Nihon no Higeki (2013) *R100 (2013) *Sue, Mai and Sawa: Righting the Girl Ship / Su-chan Mai-chan Sawako-san (2013) *The Millennial Rapture / Sennen no Yuraku (2013) *11.25 The Day He Chose His Own Fate / 11.25 Jiketsu no Hi: Mishima Yukio to Wakamono-Tachi (2012) *Helter Skelter (2012) *Caterpillar / Imomushi (2010) *The Fallen Angel / Ningen Shikkaku (2010) *Lush Life / Rasshu Raifu (2009) *Guardian Angel / Shugo Tenshi (2009) *Gegege no Kitaro: Kitaro and the Millennium Curse (2008) *Happy Flight (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro (2008) *Chacha Tengai no Onna (2007) *Love Never to End / Ai no Rukeichi (2007) *Akihabara@Deep (2006) *Notebook of Life (2006) *It's Only Talk / Yawarakai Seikatsu (2005) *Riding Alone for Thousands of Miles / Qian li zou dan ji (2005) *Otoko-tachi no Yamato (2005) *Until the Lights Come Back / Daiteiden no Yoru ni (2005) *Tokyo Tower (2005) *Kikansya Sensei (2004) *Quill (2003) *Vibrator (2003) *Akame Shijuya Taki Shinju Misui (2003) *Get Up! (2003) *Drug (2001) *Siberia Cho Tokkyu 2 (2000) Anuncios *Suntoryfoods BOSSコーヒー (2012) *Mitsubishi UFJ Nikos MUFG Card Platinum (2011) *DHC Corporation *House Foods Corporation *Wakamoto Pharmaceutical *Rohto Pharmaceutical *Lion White & White Reconocimientos *'2010 53rd Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actriz por Caterpillar *'2011 Elan D'or Award:' Premio Especial *'2010 4th Asia Pacific Screen Awards:' Screen International Jury Grand Prize por Caterpillar *'2010 60th Berlin International Film Festival:' Silver Bear for Best Actress por Caterpillar *'2004 27th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor actriz por Akame Shijuya Taki Shinju Misui *'2003 46th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actriz por Akame Shijuya Taki Shinju Misui *'2003 27th Japanese Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Akame Shijuya Taki Shinju Misui Curiosidades *'Educación:' Aoyama Gakuin University (Graduada de la Facultad de Literatura) *'Familia:''' **Abuelo paterno/actor kabuki Onoe Baiko (尾上梅幸) **Abuelo materno/productor de cine Shundo Koji (俊藤浩滋) **Padre/actor kabuki Terajima Hideyuki (七代目尾上菊五郎) **Madre/actriz Fuji Sumiko (富司純子) **Hermano menor/actor kabuki Onikami Kikunosuke (五代目尾上菊之助) *Nació en la Prefectura de Kioto pero se crió en Tokio, Japón. *El 26 de febrero de 2007, se casó con el director de arte francés francés Laurent Ghnassia, quien vive en Japón. *El 12 de septiembre de 2012, dió a luz a un niño. Enlaces *Perfil (Top Coat) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Terajima Shinobu.jpg Terajima Shinobu 2.jpg Terajima Shinobu 3.jpg Terajima Shinobu 4.jpg Terajima Shinobu 5.jpg Terajima Shinobu 6.jpg Terajima Shinobu 7.jpg Categoría:TOP COAT Categoría:JActriz